In the context of an adaptive bitrate client, it may be desirable to provide high fidelity video content to viewers despite uncertain and/or dynamic network conditions. Such an adaptive bitrate client may respond to constraints and/or variability in network conditions by requesting a different representation of the content, the different representation of the content encoded at a different bitrate and/or with different encoding parameters. In order to facilitate a seamless content viewing experience, it may be desirable to effectively synchronize and/or align the different representations of the content with one another by locating boundary points within the content.